Journey to the Land of Aaa
by MrsJeremyShada
Summary: Jake and Lady have planned a trip for everyone to a place outside of Ooo, called Aaa! Everyone thinks its another prank at first, until they meet some people they have a bit too much in common with. Selfcest, mainly Marcelee. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I decided to write my first Adventure Time fanfic! :D It's my favorite cartoon (next to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but I have absolutely no idea how to write a story pertaining to that show…) and I've always wanted to write a fic involving Marceline, I just never really had an idea for one until now! Okay, here it is. C:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Adventure Time nor do I own its characters. **

* * *

><p>"ARGH! Where the lump are you!" Marceline yelled, dashing into the dark alley, looking around, her eyes glowing red. There was a crash. "<em>Hisssss!<em>" the vampire queen glared as she turned around to catch the creature she'd been searching for, but only discovering that a garbage can had been tipped over on its side. There was no one else in sight. "I know you're here," Marceline inquired, looking around, sniffing, "I can _smell_ that you're near… show yourself!" she cried out, kicking the trash can in frustration. Silence. No response. Then the air grew still, and the vampire hovered down, placing her feet on the ground. Whatever it was she was looking for, it was getting closer. Its scent overwhelmed her, getting stronger. She couldn't quite seem to make out what it was…

…that's when she heard the whisper,

"_Boo._"

Marceline wasn't a fearful type of girl, standing her ground. Though, she hesitated a moment, before clenching her fist and turning around, swinging a punch, and missing. She swung her arm back once more in an attempt to try again, but her momentum vanished as soon as she saw the creature in front of her. Her arm dropped, slowly, and she froze in place. She locked eyes with him, afraid that, if she were to blink or look away, that he'd disappear from sight.

"Who are you?" Marceline asked, her voice soft, just above a whisper.

The creature gave her a smile, "Marshall Lee," he said, floating closer to her, getting into her personal space to whisper into the girl's ear, "_The Vampire King_."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand, that was the prologue! If I get any good feedback, I'll continue on and post the first chapter, which will explain why Marceline was angry in the beginning and such. Yeah. I hope you guys like it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Aww, thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's the first chapter, as promised. C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. **

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?" Marceline asked, her voice soft, just above a whisper.<em>

_The creature gave her a smile, "Marshall Lee," he said, floating closer to her, getting into her personal space to whisper into the girl's ear, "_The Vampire King_."_

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier…<em>

"Hey, yo, Finn." Marceline hovered over to the human, who sat next to Princess Bubblegum, who averted her eyes as soon as the vampire came into her sight.

"'Sup, Marcy?" Finn looked up at her.

"Where are we headed, exactly?"

Jake had invited everyone onto a trip to some place he discovered on this map he and Lady found in the library one day, thinking it'd be cool to check it out. So, Finn, Bubblegum, LSP, and Marceline reluctantly agreed to go on the train-ride over to wherever the place was, having never really visited too many spots outside of the land of Ooo. Though, that's the only thing they knew about the place they were headed - it was outside of Ooo. Jake hadn't revealed any other information regarding the trip when he'd announced it.

Finn scratched his head, shrugging, "I dunno, Jake didn't tell me. He said he wanted it to be a,"-Finn held up his fingers to do air quotes- "'surprise'."

"Hm." Marceline turned away, and headed over to a window to check out the scenery to get an idea of where they were headed. It hadn't looked like they'd left Ooo at all - in fact, she could've sworn she'd seen all these same grassy hills an hour earlier, when they'd first left the train station. As she started to turn away, she saw something from the corner of her eye. "What the…" looking back out the window, she squinted, "Is that a…" she shook her head, "Hey guys, come check this out!"

Everyone gathered around to look out the window, only to see a cat with long extendable arms, taking huge steps across the grassy hills. "Whoa, hey! That feline's got stretchy powers just like Jake! He's gotta see this!" Finn exclaimed, with a grin, about ready to turn around to head to the control room of the train to notify his buddy, until Bubblegum asked,

"Hey, what's that on the cat?" She pointed towards a blue object on the creature's back.

"It looks like a… girl." Marceline leaned closer into the window to try and get a better look.

That caught Finn's attention, and he turned back, "Wha...?" He leaned towards the window, but the cat and the supposed girl on its back were getting farther and farther away from the train's view. He ran towards the back of the cart, trying to get a view of them from the back window, and that's when he locked eyes with her piercing blue eyes. The cat had stopped running, and the girl just sat on its back, staring back at Finn. Their gaze at each other seemed to last hours, which were really only minutes, until the girl and the cat disappeared from view. "She's human..." he whispered to himself, clenching a fist. But then, he remembered the hat he'd spotted on the girl's head, and his last experience when he'd thought he had met another human. _Don't get your hopes up, man._ he thought to himself, _It's not possible... you're the only human around._

The boy returned to his seat, feeling somewhat shocked, trying to recollect his thoughts after seeing the girl. He kept shaking his head, whispering things to himself. Marceline noticed this, and hovered over, "What's wrong, bud?"

Finn looked up at her, opening his mouth to answer, but shook his head, "Oh, uh, nothing!" he lied, forcing an awkward smile.

"You sure?"

But before Marceline could try and shake any real answers out of him, the train came to a sudden stop, causing everyone to slide off their seats (excluding Marceline, who continued hovering midair as she watched everybody else fall in amusement).

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination!" Jake announced, sitting on Lady's back as she flew out from the control room, "Welcome to the land of Aaa!" His smile left his face when he looked down at all the people on the ground, "Hey, what're you guys doin' on the floor? Get up! We've got some touring to do!" Turning their heads up at the yellow dog, everyone glared. "What'd I do?"

After everyone boarded off the train, Jake began to start up a tour, now wearing a tour guide hat with a big question mark on it, though he hadn't really known any real information on the area other than the fact that it was called "Aaa".

"You sure this is the place you found on a map?" Finn asked, scrunching his eyebrows together, "This place looks a whole lot like Ooo."

"Nah, man, we're miles away from Ooo." Jake shook his head, pretty positive of himself, "Besides, would it really take three hours to get from one side of Ooo to the other? I think not!"

Marceline crossed her arms, "It would if we were going in circles." She remarked, keeping towards the back of the group. Spotting what looked like someone staring at her from the window of an apartment building they were passing, she looked up, but saw nothing. She continued staring up there for a few seconds, "Hm." she shook her head, deciding to ignore it, catching up with the rest of the group.

"Man, this better not be another one of your pranks." Finn went on.

"It's not, bro, I promise!"

"You _swear?_" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Jake put a hand to his heart.

"Okay then." Finn nodded. As they continued on, he looked around once more, "So… where exactly are we staying?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, man, I got the hook ups." Jake grinned proudly, "I contacted some Prince who lived here, told him we were some super important adventurers, and he offered to let us stay in his fancy ol' castle! How awesome is that?"

Bubblegum perked up at what Jake had mentioned, finally taking an interest in the trip, "A prince?"

"Oh mah glob, a prince?" that caught LSP's attention as well, "Is he like, super hot?"

Jake only shrugged, "I dunno, I only spoke to him over the phone."

"Well, if he is, just know that I got dibs." LSP announced, placing her hands on her hips. She turned to Bubblegum, "Got it, girl? DIBS." she poked the Princess's shoulder, emphasizing her 'dibs' on the said prince.

Bubblegum only smiled, humbly, "Oh, no need to worry, LSP, I have no interest in any prin...ces..." the girl stopped walking when a pink-haired man caught her eye. Her eyes widened, and the princess seemed to lose her ability to speak. This feeling wasn't familiar to her, normally so calm and collected, Bubblegum rarely ever felt nervous around other people, but, this guy... _He's beautiful._ Bubblegum swooned inside, but tried to maintain her poise, though, not doing a very good job of it.

"Hey, you must be Prince Gumball!" Jake grinned, "I'm Jake, and this is my buddy Finn!" Jake pointed to Finn, "We spoke over the phone; we're very successful, important adventurers, here to travel your land." he nudged the Prince, "Remember?"

The prince nodded, "Ah, yes! Of course! I was wondering when you would show." Gumball bowed, respectfully, "Welcome to the land of Aaa. I was just taking a stroll here with my companion, Lord Monochromicorn." With a snap of Gumball's fingers, Mo-chro came into sight, greeting everyone with a stomp and scratch to the floor, saying, "Hello" in Morse code. Lady giggled at the sight of Lord Monochromicorn, causing Jake to glare at the guy, shape-changing to appear as if he had muscles.

"And, who is this lovely Princess over here?" Gumball smiled, looking towards Bubblegum, who was too baffled to speak.

LSP, who hovered next to Bubblegum, assuming the Prince had been speaking to _her_, butted in, "I'm Lumpy Space Princess," she went up to the Prince, getting a bit into his personal space, "But you can call me _LSP_."

Gumball laughed, politely, trying to hide his feelings of discomfort, "Oh, um, nice to meet you... LSP," he looked past her to catch sight of Bubblegum again, "And _your_ name, milady?"

Giggling nervously, Bubblegum gulped, "Oh, uh, me? I'm, uh... my name is... uh... Princess... Princess..." the usually very intelligent girl seemed to have forgotten her own name, lost in her thoughts, trying to dig hard into her brain to remember it. Her hands began to feel clammy, sweat starting to develop on her forehead.

"That's Princess Bubblegum!" Finn answered for the girl, who nodded and giggled.

"Y-Yeah, that's me! A princess..." Bubblegum's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. _Oh dear, what's the matter with me?_ she mentally scolded herself, _Get it together, __PB!_

"Ah, yes, I believe I've heard of you! Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, you wrote that magnificent paper on glycomics, yes?"

Bubblegum nodded, beginning to get a weird feeling in her stomach, unable to stop smiling. _He read my paper!_ she thought to herself, _He has an interest in glycomics! He has an interest in _me!_  
><em>

"Well, it was outstanding, I'd love to have a discussion with you about it sometime-"

Jake interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, enough with the chit-chat, can you show us the way to the castle already?"

"Oh, yes, my castle, right!" Gumball had almost forgotten, "My apologies. This way, everyone!"

After Gumball had started to lead the group away, Marceline had begun to follow, but stayed behind. Something was staring at her. She stood for a moment, waiting for the feeling to pass, but it didn't, and she turned around to look and see who it was, but there'd been no one. "This place is weird." she remarked to herself, glancing around before starting her way to catch up with the group, who'd already gone farther up ahead of her. Dodging past people as she tried to fly faster towards them, she felt as if something was following her, causing her to fly even faster, and faster, until she turned a corner, now trying to get away from it, not wasting a second to look back at it, until finally, she grew tired of flying, and stopped, turning around. Marceline had expected to get into a collision with whatever it was, but there'd been no one behind her.

"What the...?" she looked around, flying up to see if it had hidden on top of a building or something. She sniffed around, catching its scent, but she couldn't find it. "Well, that's abnormal." she crossed her arms, wondering if she should let it go, starting to hover down, until she felt something fly right behind her. "Hey!" she exclaimed, turning around, following the scent of the creature. What was this thing? Why was it following her? She began to slow down, walking on foot, sniffing to check out where it was, until she saw a dark alley. Marceline took a moment to stare into it for a second, contemplating whether to check in there or not, until she saw a quick flash of red eyes in there. Glaring, the girl clenched her fists, floating back up again.

**(You don't need to read this part, it's from earlier, in the prologue.)**

"ARGH! Where the lump are you!" Marceline yelled, dashing into the dark alley, looking around, her eyes glowing red. There was a crash. "_Hisssss!_" the vampire queen glared as she turned around to catch the creature she'd been searching for, but only discovering that a trash can had been tipped over on its side. There was no one else in sight. "I know you're here," Marceline inquired, looking around, sniffing, "I can _smell_ you near… show yourself!" she cried out, kicking the trash can in frustration. Silence. No response. Then the air grew still, and the vampire hovered down, placing her feet on the ground. Whatever it was she was looking for, it was getting closer. Its scent overwhelmed her, getting stronger. She couldn't quite seem to make out what it was…

…that's when she heard the whisper,

"_Boo._"

Marceline wasn't a fearful type of girl, standing her ground. Though, she hesitated a moment, before clenching her fist and turning around, swinging a punch, and missing. She swung her arm back once more in an attempt to try again, but her momentum vanished as soon as she saw the creature in front of her. Her arm dropped, slowly, and she froze in place. She locked eyes with him, afraid that, if she were to blink or look away, that he'd disappear from sight.

"Who are you?" Marceline asked, her voice soft, just above a whisper.

The creature gave her a smile, "Marshall Lee," he said, floating closer to her, getting into her personal space, to whisper into the girl's ear, "_The Vampire King_."

**(...but if you re-read this part anyway, that's cool too...)**

Marceline blinked, shaking her head, getting herself together, remembering that this person had been following her, "_No,_ that's impossible... I _killed_ the vampire king, and you're not him." She looked into the other vampire's eyes. She felt... comfortable around him. As if she'd known him already, though, she'd never seen his face before. This couldn't be real, there had to be some kind of catch.

Marshall only smirked, slowly flying in circles around the girl, "You obviously killed the wrong vampire." he smirked, now hovering in place in front of her, "Now, tell me _your_ name, sweet cheeks."

"I would've assumed you already knew my name," Marceline crossed her arms, "considering you've been following me around since I got here." she glared now, "Do you work with my father or something? Did he pay you to come here and follow me?"

"Whoa, there, girly," Marshall held his hands up in defense, "I'm just trying to make friends here. Now, I don't know what issues you have with your daddy, but I just happened to see your pretty face leaving the train station, and decided, 'Hey, look, an out-of-towner, maybe I got a shot!'" he half-smiled, slightly embarrassed for admitting that, "I didn't mean to creep you out, I swear. I'm sorry."

Blinking, Marceline uncrossed her arms, "No, wait, don't apologize," suddenly feeling bad, "It's my fault for assuming, I didn't mean to go off on you that way -" she stopped herself before she started to ramble, "I'm Marceline." she held her hand out for him to shake, "the Vampire _Queen,_ mind you."

Marshall chuckled, taking her hand, "Vampire _Queen_, huh?" he pulled her closer, keeping a tight grip on her hand, "Aren't kings and queens usually married to each other? Shouldn't this mean you're my uh, wife?" he winked at her, grinning, causing Marceline to try and jerk her hand away, but Marshall was stronger, not loosening his grip.

"Well, you're pretty forward, aren't you?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I am." Marshall flashed her a smile, "Though, I could always be _backward_ if you want, considering you might be into that."

Marceline laughed, "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, but I made you laugh, so that's something." Marshall lifted her hand up to his lips, laying a kiss on it, then letting go. "So, _Marceline_... do I got a shot here, or, what?"

The female vampire smiled, looking at Marshall for a while as he awaited her answer. Crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side as if to think about it, she sighed, "Well, considering you distracted me from my friends and had them go off and leave without me," she uncrossed her arms, "how about you show me the way to this Gumball guy's castle, and I'll let you know my answer then... deal?"

"You mean Bubba's place?" Marshall laughed at the thought of the pink-tinted prince, "Not a problem. As long as your answer's gonna be 'yes'."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know in your review if you got any of my references to things non-Adventure Time related. haha.<strong>

**Man, I really don't know if I like the way I wrote this chapter... but if _you_ guys like it, just let me know. c:  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Aww, I'm glad you guys liked it. C:**

**The references I made last chapter were to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _and_ the website, Club Penguin. The MLP one was when Jake said, "_Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye._" That's a Pinkie Pie swear, for those who watch the show. The Club Penguin reference was when Jake wore a tour guide hat with a question mark on it – since that's when penguin tour guides wear on the site.**

**So, here's the next chapter! (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure time, this story would air on Cartoon Network as an hour-long AT special – it wouldn't be published on FanFiction.**

* * *

><p>"So, that fruity prince's name is Bubba?" Marceline laughed at such a name, "How embarrassing."<p>

The two vampires floated side-by-side, hovering in the middle of the streets as Marshall led the way to Prince Gumball's castle. It was dark out already, and not many people were hanging around outside, the only light coming from the street lamps, the stars, and the moon. The air was starting to get colder, though, it didn't really matter to either of the two, being vampires and all.

"Heh, yeah," Marshall grinned, "Him being pink and smelling like candy doesn't really help him out, either." He looked down, shaking his head, laughing at himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Marceline looked at him, curiously.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I dunno, my best friend is so in love with the guy," he wrinkled his nose at the thought, "I can't seem to figure out why," Marshall shook his head, grinning, "He's such a pansy."

"I hear ya', my buddy, Finn," Marceline rolled her eyes, giggling as she thought about it, "He's absolutely head over _heels_ for this prissy, little Princess Bubblegum. And, don't get me wrong, the crush he has on her, it's honestly kind of adorable, in a pathetic kind of way, but she's just so," she squinted, trying to think of the right words to describe the girl, "full of herself. She's conceited; she thinks she knows everything, she hates being wrong so she _always_ has to try and prove herself right about the _stupidest_ things, and—" Marceline stopped, looking at Marshall, who looked pretty amused at her rambling. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, and she turned away, "Sorry. I, uh, do that sometimes."

Marshall smiled at the girl, and stopped hovering for a second to stand on the ground, Marceline did the same. "You sure you wanna go to that castle where that bratty little prissy-princess is staying?" Marshall asked, raising an eyebrow, "I don't want you staying somewhere with people giving you bad vibes where you won't be comfortable."

"You really don't need to worry about me, I can handle her on my own…" Marceline started, but paused, looking down, beginning to think about it. She'd never spent a whole evening with the princess before, and spending a night in the same building? No. "On second thought… you know any other place I could head to?"

Marshall grinned, taking the girl's hand, "Of course," hovering up to lead the way, he looked back at Marceline, "We weren't really headed for Bubba's castle, anyway."

"Wait, what?"

With a wink, Marshall tightened his grip on Marceline's hand, and started on his way to their new destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! But oooh, where's Marshall gonna take Marcy? ;D We'll find out next time on, CHAPTER THREE of Journey to the Land of Aaa...<strong>

**Ha, I'm lame. Did you guys like the chapter though? (:  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**OH YES. People like it. Thanks everyone. ;D Here's the next chapter. I must warn you, though, these constant updates on the story will eventually start to slow down, for I start school tomorrow and my parents are big meanie butts who probably won't let me use the computer on school days. But I'll try and have a nice, long chapter for you posted up on Saturday, which is also my 16th birthday. (:**

**Disclaimer: We've already gone over this about three times.**

* * *

><p>"Hold me."<p>

"_What?_" Marceline scrunched her eyebrows together, confused.

"_Hold me._" Marshall commanded, "Come around and hug me from behind," he gestured for her to go behind him, taking her arms and placing them around him, "You're gonna have to hold on a bit tighter," he turned his head to look at her, "I'm known to fly pretty fast." He flashed her a smile, and before Marceline could say anything, the vampire took off. Marshall wasn't lying; he was flying much faster than Marceline ever could. The wind was strong as they flew through it, and Marceline clung to Marshall like a sloth to a tree branch. Wait, no, like a snail shell to a slug. No, a squirrel to its nuts! You know what? Never mind, you get the picture.

Marshall took sharp turns, and Marceline was too caught up in trying not to fall to look down and check out their surroundings to get an idea of where he was taking her. Holding on tightly to the male vampire for such a long time, Marceline hadn't noticed right away when they'd finally landed on the front porch of a house, near a huge lake.

"You okay there?" Marshall smirked, turning his head to Marceline, whose eyes were shut until she heard his voice.

"W-What?" Marceline opened her eyes, quickly letting go of him as soon as she realized they were on the ground. She fixed her hair, slyly, "Oh, uh, I'm good." She tried to reassure him, trying to stand up tall, placing her hands on her hips, trying to make it look as if she didn't have a care in the world. Taking a look at her surroundings, she looked to Marshall, "What is this place?"

Marshall grinned, wrapping an arm around Marceline's shoulder and pulling her closer, "This, milady, is a place _I_ like to call," he adjusted his voice, faking a French accent, "_La Maison Marshall_." By then, Marceline had shaken out of the boy's grip, now giving him a look. "That's French for, '_The Marshall House_'." He added, slipping a key out of his pocket to unlock the door, opening it and turning the lights on as he entered, "Please, hold your applause."

Marceline rolled her eyes as she floated inside, "That name is '_lamé'_." She remarked, crossing her arms as she leaned back and hovered over a couch, "_That's_ French for, 'lame' or, '_not_-cool'," She smirked, "But I gotta admit," she examined the room, "This place _does _look pretty awesome." The walls were a neutral red, not too bright, not too dark. There was a framed collage consisting of thousands of rock concert tickets that Marshall had put together himself on the wall behind the couch, and a vintage black telephone on the wall next to it.

"I'm glad you like it," Marshall smiled, hovering next to Marceline on the couch, once again putting an arm around her, "_So,_" he turned his head towards hers, "you never answered my question."

Marceline turned to look at Marshall, "What question?"

"Do I have a shot here, or what?" Marshall laughed, lowering his eyes at the girl.

"I told you that I'd let you know if you led me to Bubba's castle." Marceline reminded him, shaking out of his grip, sitting up straight, "And besides, I _barely_ met you. I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours, and you've been hitting on me non-stop since we started speaking. Why _should_ I give you a shot, hm?" She raised an eyebrow. Honestly, she was flattered by the boy's constant flirting, and there was no hiding that Marceline was attracted to the male vampire. But, she liked to keep her guard up at all times. Why should she let her walls down for some cute guy she just met?

Nodding, Marshall saw the girl's point, she was right, after all. He had been pretty forward with her, but that's the kind of guy he was. "Maybe I can help you out with that decision." Getting up, he flew over to the other side of the room, dimming the lights.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Marceline asked, scratching her head. This was getting a little weird. And not a good weird, a kinky weird… (which _could_ also be a good-weird... but, yeah.)

"Just wait a sec," Marshall floated into another room. Marceline could hear some things being moved around, like he was looking for something, then it stopped, and he floated back into the room, a bass guitar in hand, and an amplifier in the other. Raising an eyebrow, Marceline sat in amusement, waiting for whatever it was the vampire was going to do. Plugging in the bass to the amp, Marshall grinned, deviously, "You ready?" Marceline nodded her head in approval, and the boy began to play a few chords, and started to sing,

"_She's the girl that no one ever knows, and I say 'hi' but she's to shy to say 'hello',_" he winked at her, taking a pause, and Marceline shook her head, "Heh, _she's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up… I bet… I could._"

Marceline got up now, silently thankful for him dimming the lights, as she was blushing now. She was about to stop him, but Marshall only continued, taking her hand, "_I wish my heart was always on her mind,_" he grinned at her, teasingly, "_'cause she's on mine like, all day, all the time…_ _forget me not, forget me now, I've come too far to turn around… I'm here, tonight._

"'_Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up, if you like me, then say you like me…_"

As Marshall finished, Marceline looked down, blushing.

"So… your answer?" Marshall asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short chapter again. HERE YOU GUYS GO THOUGH. (:<strong>

**Did you all like it like I hope you do?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys! Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. lol, k.**

_Marshall's POV_

My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for an answer. What girl could resist a serenade as radical as that? Sure, it was pretty cheesy, but hey, at least it wasn't as lame as when Bubba sang that fruity song to Fionna. Oh jeez, no words could comprehend how un-cool that was… Anyway, Marceline seemed like she was pretty into it. She was smiling; I could practically hear her swooning over it now, _Oh, yes, Marshall, yes! Of course! You're so manly and sexy and—_

My fantasy was interrupted when the girl burst out laughing. Wait, why was she _laughing_? "Uh, Marce—"

"—_OH MY GLOB,_" she exclaimed, between laughs, holding her stomach, "Wow, dude, I can't even," she giggled, "I don't have the words, _whew!_" she sighed, starting to catch her breath again, finally looking at me, her cheeks red from laughing, "A serenade. _Cute._" She smirked, "Nice try, but, _c'mon_, you really think you're going to win me over with a little song?" she crossed her arms, "Who do you think I am? Bonnie?"

I raised my eyebrows. _That didn't work?_ How could it not have worked? "Well—"

"I mean, don't get me wrong," she interrupted, "That was pretty flippin' awesome, and the way you played that bass? _Beautiful_." Marceline reassured, "But girls like _me,_ personally, I like a guy who can make me feel like my heart still has a beat, ya' know?" She shook her hand through my hair, messing it up, playfully, "You just need to step up your game."

_Step up my game?_ This girl was gonna be a tough one. I shook my head, grinning. This is gonna be a pretty fun ride. "You're on." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

She smiled at me, taking my hand and shaking it, "Just a head's up though," she let go, beginning to fly circles around me, slowly, "I don't fall for people easily."

"That's perfect," I watched her intently each time she hovered around before grabbing her arm to stop her, pulling her close, "I _love_ a challenge."

So, maybe the serenade didn't work, but just looking into this girl's eyes right now, _pfft_, I had her wrapped around my finger. She just didn't want to admit it. I saw a twinkle in her eyes while I was singing to her, and I could swear I saw it again for a split second as soon as I laid a hand on her just now. She was hooked, I could feel it.

Now, you're all probably wondering what it is that's got me so into this girl, right? Why I just started following her outta nowhere, even if we've never met? Well, just the other day I was having a little conversation with my bud, Fionna, after we got done chasing after a few wolves earlier that morning. We were having a couple cups of hazelnut coffee in the living room of her treehouse, and somehow, we got to talking about romance and all that other junk.

"So, how exactly did you even gain feelings for Bubba?" I leaned back on her couch, taking a sip from my coffee mug as I raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, "The kid must've done something pretty amazing to have you falling head over heels for him."

Fionna only shrugged, beginning to blush as she started thinking about it, "I dunno," she fiddled with her bangs, which stuck out of the white bunny hat she wore on her head, "I guess, ever since I first laid eyes on him—"

"Oh, jeez." I interrupted, rolling my eyes. This was _already_ beginning to sound like something out of a chick flick. I've always normally hated super-cheesy, romantic stuff. Not seconds later was I greeted with a pillow to my face from Fionna, who was now glaring at me, "Sorry, sorry! I'll listen."

Hugging her knees to her chest, she continued, "Anyway, I dunno, when I first saw him, he looked so cute and defenseless, tied up in all those ice chains," Fionna smiled at the memory, "That was the first time I rescued him from the Ice Queen..." She tilted her head to the side, as if lost in a trance. What is it about girls that get them to space out like that all the time over nuts like Bubba?

"Fi," I waved my hand in front of the girl's face, "_Fi!_"

Fionna blinked, slightly startled, shaking her head as she came back down to reality, "Oh, um, well, yeah…" she shrugged, "I guess you just get this feeling as soon as you first lay eyes on someone, and somewhere inside… you know that something's there. At least, you hope there is."

I only shook my head. What bull. I turned my head away, "I've never felt that way about another person in my life," I grunted, lowering my eyes, "And that's saying something; I'm a thousand years old." I pointed a finger at Fi, who only threw another pillow at my face, which I caught in time before it even touched my nose, "Aye, would you quit tossing those things to my face? So, I don't believe in love, sue me."

"Marsh, that's because you always pass up the chance to find it!" Fionna sat up straight now, her arms in the air to try and emphasize her point, "Think about it. I'm the only girl you hang out with—"

"You're a girl?" I teased, raising an eyebrow. _POW_. Another pillow to the face. I guess I deserved _that_ one.

"I'm just saying, you never hang out with any other chicks. You never flirt," Fionna shrugged, "Ever since Ashley, you never even _look_ at girls." She paused, as if a thought just came to her head, "Wait… you _do_ like girls… right?"

I got up now, throwing the pillow back at her, "Really, Fi, you're _really_ asking me that?"

Fionna held her hands up in defense, giggling slightly, "Just making sure."

After a while, we just sat there, glancing at each other. I sipped my coffee, awkwardly, looking around the room as the time went by. When I finally looked back up at Fionna, she had a concerned look on her, which confused me. "Something wrong?" I asked. She began to edge closer to me, and, nervously, I started scooting away, until I reached the edge of the couch.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Marshall, you need to find a girlfriend."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "What?" That was the only word I could get out. This was completely out of random. I mean, other than the fact that we had just been talking about relationships and love and all that junk, since when did Fionna care about my love life or lack thereof? This is literally the first time we've ever really had a serious talk about that stuff. Anyway, I don't want to bore you all with the rest of the conversation. Basically, Fionna and I argued for approximately an hour about whether or not I should find a girlfriend or not, and well… I gave in. I wasn't really convinced that I'd find someone I liked, so we began to take a walk around town, on a search for girls.

"Do you like her?" Fionna would point to a girl, and I'd shake my head 'no', "How about her?" she would point to another, and I'd shake my head once more. _That_ went on for about fifteen minutes, until the girl decided to give up, "Okay, do you even like any of the girls here in Aaa?" she groaned, slightly irritated.

I only shrugged, "You'd think after centuries of living here, that I'd actually meet a girl I like, huh?"

"Alright, that's it." Fionna reached into the pocket of her shirt and placed it on the ground, gently. I stared at it, confused, until it grew into what looked like a large furball. "Cake and I are going to go on an adventure," Fionna gave me a look, "In the meantime, you gotta go lady hunting. If you don't have a girlfriend by the time we get back, then…" the girl came up to a blank, blinking for a few seconds before finally climbing onto Cake's back, "Well, I don't know yet, but you get the picture!"

Crossing my arms, I laughed, "Uh, okay, Fi, whatever you say."

As they left, I had proceeded to walk back home, a black umbrella hat on my head, as the sun was still out at the time. Casually strolling down the sidewalk, I spotted a group of unfamiliar faces. Now, I recognized just about _every_ face I saw in Aaa, and these people, they were definitely not from here. One of them looked like a distant female cousin of Bubba's or something, another just looked like a lump of purple clouds with a crown on it, and then, I spotted a girl wearing an oversized, floppy, sun hat and arms-length garden gloves. Now, I'm no fashion expert, but I _know_ the girls these days don't wear that because it's the 'style'. Glancing around, I began to follow the group, discreetly. Gliding around behind a building, I entered inside through the back, floating up the stairs until I reached the top floor. (Don't worry, I wasn't breaking in, it was abandoned… I think). Anyway, I walked into one of the rooms towards the front with the windows overlooking the street, and I watched as the group of strangers passed by along the street. The girl with the sun hat had a weird walk, almost as if she were walking on air or if she were swimming or something. "What the…" I squinted, my eyes began to glow red as I looked harder, until the girl stopped walking. And, that's when I realized, she hadn't been walking, she was floating. She didn't have wings, so she wasn't an angel or a fairy or anything, and it's not like she was Peter Pan and carried around a bag of pixie dust… so, what was it? I continued to stare, trying to figure it out, until she looked straight up at me. Of course, she couldn't see me, but I crouched down, just in case. Cautiously peeking back out the window, I looked to see her again. The girl had started to look away, but I caught her eye just a split second before her face disappeared out of blue. There was a red glow in her eyes, as well. And, that's when it hit me. That chick was a vamp.

I had never interacted with many vampires throughout my life. I ran away from my mom a very long time ago (long story short, she ate my fries…), and after that, I didn't really want to hang with any vampires. I'd been in a few gangs with a couple ghosts or two, but I haven't been anywhere near another vampire in say, four-hundred years. The feeling I was beginning to develop was weird. I wanted to keep following the girl. I mean, other than the fact that she was a vamp, she was pretty cute as well. This was my shot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long. I've been so caught up with school, and I'm not allowed on the computer during weekdays, so yeah. I didn't really proofread this, so if I have any errors or if some things don't make sense, I apologize. But I hope you like it anyway.<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. C: I appreciate all your feedback/support.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the characters from Adventure Time, Marshall wouldn't have to be tied up in my closet – he would willingly stay there for me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marshall's POV<strong>

Now, what I was doing wasn't necessarily _stalking_, ya' see, 'stalking' was such a negative word, I preferred to call what I was doing a, uh, _quest_. A quest to meeting my potential future girlfriend, of course. I mean, how could I resist those ruby-red eyes of hers? And hey, the chick was a _vampire_. If we end up getting married, heck, I'd have a hot wife on my arm, _and_ my mom would probably accept me back into her life again… but, that's off subject.

The girl was staring straight at me. She couldn't see me, though, as I was using my vampire invisibility. I could see her face clearly, now… and those eyes, man, have they got me hooked. I don't think I've felt this way in, well, a very, _very_ long time. I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away. As I floated out of the building, I thought I'd try to approach her, but as soon as I got closer, she had started to float away. Glancing around for a second, I decided to take off after her. She started glancing back at me, but I was still using my invisibility, much to my advantage. As time passed, she began to fly faster, turning corners, and trying to lose me – but she was an amateur, I kept up just fine, until she stopped, and almost caught me. Deciding it wouldn't be very smart to run away from the girl, I flew into a nearby alley, hiding out in the farthest, darkest end. My eyes glowed as I waited for her to fly in.

"_ARGH! Where the lump are you!_"

I chuckled silently to myself as I saw her dash in. Her nose crinkled when she was frustrated, it was kinda cute. I decided to mess with her. Zooming passed her, I kicked over a trashcan behind her, quickly flying up into the air, high above her, then returning to my spot as she continued to yell like a maniac to herself, "I know you're here, I can smell you near… _show yourself!_" I nearly exposed myself holding in my laughter. This was fun. I was going to introduce myself straight up just a while earlier, but this was too funny. When she finally stood on the ground, that's when I decided to make my move.

Slowly creeping up behind her, I made myself visible, whispering directly in her ear, "_Boo_."

I expected the look on her face to be full of shock, or even fear, but, she seemed more stunned, even slightly impressed. "Who are you?"

The corners of my lips curved up to form a sinister smile. This girl would be fun to mess with, "Marshall Lee," I stated, floating closer to her, getting quite close to her face, staring into those eyes, "_the Vampire King_."

**End POV**

_Meanwhile…_

Fionna urged Cake to hurry up as they had returned to town. They hadn't even gotten halfway to their destination when they saw that boy on the train, "Girl, are you really sure you saw a _human_ boy?" Cake asked, partly out of breath from running so much, "Maybe he was an elf or _somethin'_."

"I know what I saw, Cake." Fionna looked serious, and she was determined to go around looking for whoever it was she saw on that train. Not many people wore animal hats. Sure, the Hyoomans did, but, there was just a feeling in Fionna's gut that, this boy… he was different.

Busting through the doors of Gumball's castle, Fionna hopped off Cake, "Gumball, I need your help looking for someone! They're _human_ and I saw them in a train on their way here and—" Nearly out of breath, Fionna stopped herself when her eyes met those of the same boy she'd seen earlier on the train. They stared at each other, blue eyes to blue eyes. Slowly and in sync, the two took a few steps closer to each other, taking their hats off their heads as they did so.

"What's going on? Why's everyone so quiet?" LSP rambled, breaking the silence as she entered the room. Jake quickly wrapped his arm around the purple princess's mouth, restraining her from speaking as everyone watched the scenario between the two humans unfold in front of them.

Fionna's hair flowed down, its length barely reaching the ground, and she clutched onto her bunny hat. Looking up at the boy, her eyes sparkled when she saw no sign of abnormality among Finn's head. No distorted ears, no gills, just a normal human head, with a normal human face, full of luscious blonde human hair.

"My goodness, Fionna, I had no idea you had such beautiful ha—" Gumball had started to say, but was interrupted when Jake wrapped his other arm around the prince's mouth.

"_Quit ruining the moment!_" he whispered through clenched teeth, watching the two young humans in awe.

"You're the girl I saw earlier…" Finn said, in disbelief.

"You're… you're human?"

Finn nodded, slowly starting to smile, hesitating a moment before holding his hand out, "I'm Finn."

"Fionna." The girl's voice was soft, starting to reach her hand out to take Finn's. She was almost scared to touch him; in fear that, if she did, she might just wake up and realize all that was occurring at the moment was only a mere dream. Holding her breath, she took his hand, shots of electricity shooting up her arm as she did so.

"_본__사람__없__Marceline? _(Has anyone seen Marceline?)" Rainicorn started to ask, until Jake stretched his foot over to cover her mouth.

_Later…_

"So… why do you have eggs in your fridge if vampires only eat shades of red?" Marceline asked as she looked through Marshall's refrigerator.

Before Marshall could answer, his front door burst open. "_MARSH! _I need you to meet someone! He's a human just like _me_ and he loves adventuring and he's not a fish person, he's a real _human! _Where are you!" Fionna had brought Finn over to Marshall's place, in a huge rush to introduce her new friend to her best friend. Entering further into the house, dragging Finn by the wrist behind her, Fionna looked around, "Dude, come out here!" she yelled aloud, until finally reaching the kitchen, and spotting the vampire in front of the refrigerator door. Marshall looked up at the girl, surprised, "Fi! What are you doing here?"

About ready to introduce him to her new human friend, Fionna started to tug on Finn's arm, "Well, this is Finn," she had started to pull the boy more into the kitchen, but stopped when the fridge door closed behind Marshall, and Marceline stepped to the side, coming into view. Raising her eyebrows, she let go of Finn's arm. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you had company." Fionna crossed her arms now, giving Marshall a look.

Marceline looked from Marshall to Fionna to Finn, awkwardly, holding a tomato in her hand.

Marshall floated over behind Marceline, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her forward, "This is Marcy." He grinned as he introduced the girl, "We met today, and she's totally into me." He winked, then was later greeted with an elbow to the ribs by Marceline, who wiggled out of his grip.

"First off, that so isn't true," Marceline crossed her arms, "And second… I'm Marceline," she held her hand out to Fionna, who shook it, "The _vampire queen_."

Fionna giggled slightly, "Do _all_ vampires do that when they introduce themselves?"

"Do what?"

Fionna shrugged, "You know, add '_the vampire king_' or '_queen_' after their names?"

"No, just me…" Marceline shrugged, then glanced at Marshall, "And this chump, I guess." She uncrossed her arms, sucking the red out of the tomato she had gotten out of the refrigerator then tossing it into the sink when she'd finished, "Seriously though, what's with the eggs?" she turned to Marshall.

"I… don't really know?"

Before Marceline could continue the conversation, Fionna pulled Marshall aside, into the living room, and pushing Finn into the kitchen to talk to Marceline.

**Marshall's POV**

"Do you like that girl?" Fionna asked, crossing her arms, looking up to me. Please, as if she were the boss of me. I merely shrugged in response – but that crazy chick tugged on the collar of my shirt, pulling me down to her level, "ANSWER MY QUESTION." She demanded, asking again, "Do. You. Like. That. Girl."

I blinked, nervously. My heart would be racing right now, _if I were alive_. I nodded, "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty into her." Fionna gave me another look; she wanted a straight answer, "I mean, well," I looked for the right words to say, "I like her, but, you know, that could change in a few days, since, well, I've only known the girl for a few hours and all…" I admitted, sheepishly. Yeesh, look at me, I'm a wuss. Why'd I always let this puny little human girl push me around? I oughta stand up to her one o' these days. Anyway, Fionna started to get that familiar twinkle in her eye, the twinkle she'd get when she thought about Gumball, his fruitiness. She started to squeal – oh, jeez. "Fi, please don't—"

"I'm so proud of you!" she started to jump up and down a bit, "I leave you alone for only a few hours, and you already brought a girl home into your house!" her smile was starting to creep me out a bit, she reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. I honestly didn't get why she was so happy, I mean, _I'm_ the one who found the girl, not her, not like she set us up or anything. And it's not as if I was going to be alone forever. Wait…

"What, you didn't think I'd find anyone?" I raised an eyebrow, partly offended by her happiness that I had found a decent girl. I mean, _hey_, I could've gotten any girl I wanted the past few centuries, you know, had I wanted one…

"It's not that! It's just, I see the connection between you guys," Fionna's eyes lit up as she continued to think about it, "And you're both vampires! That's like the cutest thing _ever_! You guys are so perfect for each other, and I see the way you look at her, I have _never_ seen you look at another person that way, that's like… the way I look at Gumball!"

"Well, I haven't got her completely hooked _yet_," I inquired, "The girl's playing hard to get," floating over near the kitchen entrance to take a peak at Marceline, who was sitting at my kitchen table with the human kid Fionna brought over. She caught my eye, and stuck her tongue out at me, in which I winked in return. When she rolled her eyes and turned away, I turned back to Fi, who was crossing her arms and giving me a look.

"She's obviously into you, too," Fionna laughed, as if what she was telling me were obvious, "Maybe she's trying to test you, to see how hard you'll try to get her, how much of a '_man_' you are."

That _did_ make sense; girls were always testing guys about stuff like that. Like, when I was with Ashley, she almost _always_ said she wasn't mad, and, most of the time, she really was mad. (And _man,_ did that girl have some anger issues.) "Then she's certainly in for a treat, isn't she?" I smirked. I was up for the challenge of winning this girl's heart, and heck, maybe somewhere along the way, I'll turn the tables, and Marceline will be chasing after _me_. A guy can't put _all_ the effort into a potential relationship, now, can they?

At that moment, my door busted open again. It was Cake, with some yellow dog running along next to her, Bubba riding on his back. "Fionna, we got trouble!" Cake urged. What was going on? I mean, I knew Fionna would always go out and fight bad guys, saving people all the time, but I've never been involved with any of it, and to be honest, a very small part of me was anticipating whatever action was happening right now, in my living room. Marceline and Finn exited out of the kitchen, having heard Cake's voice.

"Ice Queen snatched Princess Bubblegum!" the dog exclaimed, sounding frightened.

"We gotta save her!" Finn urged, looking to Fionna.

"We _must_ save her!" Gumball held up a dainty fist in the air. I don't know why this guy even tries…

Finn turned to Gumball, glaring, "Bro, I basically just said that."

"How'd this happen?" Fionna asked, then looked confused, "Wait… who's Princess Bubblegum?"

"She's that one pink chick from the castle earlier." Finn whisper-explained, and Fionna nodded, her mouth forming an 'o' in realization.

"Uh, guys, if Bonnie's in trouble _right_ now, don't you think we should just quit the chit-chat already and go find this Ice Queen already?" Marceline crossed her arms, leaning against one of the walls near the front door. Everyone paused, looking at each other for a moment, then started together out the door. Finn climbed onto the yellow dog (whose name I've just been notified as 'Jake'), Fionna onto Cake, leaving Marceline and I behind.

I floated there next to her, awkwardly, "So, uh, you wanna leave now or—"

"Oh, come on!" she took my hand, starting off towards the others, and we were on our way to Ice Queen's castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, now <em>why<em> would Ice Queen kidnap Princess Bubblegum?**

**haha, let me know what you guys think of the chapter. c:  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A RIDICULOUS AMOUNT OF TIME ALSO I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ISN'T LONG BUT I'LL BE POSTING ANOTHER ONE IN A MATTER OF HOURS TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS OKAY I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

* * *

><p>"You think you're <em>so<em> clever don't you, my prince?" Ice Queen hissed as she edged towards the make-shift ice jail cell she'd created to imprison PB, lowering her eyes at the girl and pointing at her, "With all your little science-y experiments, trying to disguise yourself as a girl, thinking you can turn me off… WELL YOU CAN'T TURN ME OFF, GUMBALL!" She tilted her head to the side, creepily, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, SOMEWHERE!" she clutched tightly onto the bars of the cell, beginning to shake it like a madwoman.

Bubblegum only edged backwards and glared at the sad excuse for a woman, shaking her fist at her, "For the last time, I am _Princess Bubblegum!_ And though it is scientifically possible to switch genders – I can assure you that I am _not_ Prince Gumball, ya' freak!" What was wrong with this woman?

At that moment, Fionna and Cake busted in, the others arriving shortly afterwards.

"Unhand the pretty lady at once, Ice Queen!" Gumball commanded.

"Whaaat?" Ice Queen turned her head, the Prince coming into view right before Fionna's foot collided with her face, "_OWW!_ What'd you do that for!?"

"Girrrrl, you cannot just go around kidnapping people," Cake scolded, whipping Ice Queen across the face with her bushy tail, "That is _ill-eee-gull!_" she continued, vigorously slapping the witch after each syllable of every word she spoke until Fionna swooped in to restrain the feline from torturing the witch any further.

"Yo, that's enough."

Cake breathed heavily, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees as she tried to calm down, "HOO, just got a little carried away there," the feline shook her head and raised a hand, "My bad, girl."

"Are you alright?" Finn asked, as he and Jake had helped smash the makeshift ice cell which had entrapped Bubblegum during the whole spackle between Fionna, Cake, and Ice Queen.

The Princess only nodded her head, scrunching her eyebrows as she tried to stand up straight, "I'm alright," she insisted, "I'm good, no need to worry over here," she tried to laugh, heartily, though she was a little unconvincing, "that Ice Queen is cray, though. Ultra cray. Almost as cray as Ice King."

"You got that right, sister." Finn nodded, his eyes fixed in a glare, "you got that right."

Marceline crossed her arms for a second, cocking her head to the side, "Wait, so, why are _we_ here?"

"Yeah, we didn't really do anything—" Marshall scrunched his eyebrows, but was interrupted by Prince Gumball, who burst forth in between them in order to approach Princess Bubblegum.

"My dear, sweet Princess Bonnibell, thank goodness you're alright!" the Prince knelt down on one knee, taking the girl's hand and planting wet kisses all along it. Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake cringed at the sight, making gag faces at each other as Gumball proceeded to trail more kisses along PB's arm, which was beginning to become engulfed in his slobber.

Bubblegum laughed slightly, scrunching her eyebrows, "Y-You can just call me Princess Bubblegum, really…"

"We shall celebrate at once!" Gumball stood up on his feet now, keeping a grip on PB's hand as he turned to Lord Monochromicorn, "Mo, to the castle!" he ordered, climbing atop the creature's back and assisting Bubblegum up as she climbed in behind him.

Ice Queen, who had remained on the floor, weak and aching from the earlier debacle, raised a hand, "Can I come?"

Gumball turned his head in the direction of the Queen, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, before bursting into a fit of laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" he shook his head, "hoo… _no._ Good day!" He turned back, patting Mochro's back, and they were off, and one by one, everyone flew off, all except Marceline and Marshall Lee, who stayed back and approached the Ice Queen, kneeling down in front of the old woman lying on the ground in front of him.

"Marsh, shouldn't we…?" Marceline's voice drifted off as she stood near the opening of the ice cave, confused, and watched Marshall look down at Ice Queen, concerned.

The male vampire helped the elderly woman sit up, who looked at him, confused, "What are you doing?" she asked, lowering her eyes at the boy, "Why are you still here? Didn't your little friends leave?" Ice Queen hissed, distrusting of Marshall, swatting him away from her. Why was he helping her? They weren't friends; didn't they have a celebration at the castle to be getting to?

"I was just…" Marshall scratched the back of his head, glancing down, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." His voice was soft, and he pursed his lips for a second, looking at Ice Queen and scrunching his eyebrows, "So, uh, are you alright?"

Ice Queen snarled, "I'm fine, boy! Leave me be!" she turned away from him, "I can take care of myself, thank you." She huffed, crossing her arms, stubbornly.

Marshall nodded, getting up, slowly, "Sorry, Simone."

He floated up, hovering over to Marceline, hands stuffed in his pockets, "Uh, we can go now. Sorry about that." Marshall bit his lip, sheepishly, offering his hand to her, "Did you want to go to the castle with your friends? I can drop you off there if you want," he exhaled, "I don't exactly feel like a party right now, so I'm probably going to head back home, so..."

Marceline looked at him, curiously, mouth opened as if to question him about why he had taken the initiative to check on Ice Queen, but decided to let it go, smiling at him, taking his hand and squeezing it in understanding, "Say, how do you feel about chasing down some wolves right now?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow, then turned away, grinning slightly, "That'd be math right now," he nodded, "let's go!"


	8. Chapter 7

**First off, I would like to apologize for how lazy the last chapter was. That was unacceptable. But um, here you guys are! Hopefully this is like a million times better even if it's short. Again, I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time but I wish I owned Jeremy Shada, just saying**

* * *

><p>The two vampires lay side by side, atop a hill, resting after their friendly sprawl with the wolves of the forests of Aaa. The sky was dark, the stars were out, and the air was cold… not that it mattered to them; it was the perfect time of night for the two to just, enjoy life. That's what separated them from all the rest of their friends, they didn't feel the cold, and the darkness didn't scare either of them. They were vampires, it was something they were accustomed to, and to be able to share it with each other in that moment, it gave off an immense feeling of comfort between the two, so that the silence brewing amongst them didn't seem so awkward, as one might think.<p>

"Marsh?" Marceline asked, turning over onto her side to face him.

"Hm?" Marshall turned his head to her, hands folded across his stomach, raising an eyebrow.

"You…" Marceline blinked, searching for a correct way to word her question. She didn't want to bombard him, push any buttons – knowing very well how she would react if the same were done to her. They were similar, from what she saw in him, and she'd gained a lot of respect for him because of that, "Simone. That's… Ice Queen's real name?"

Marshall looked at her, opening his mouth, then closing it, huffing. He ran a hand through his hair, scrunching his eyebrows. The subject matter was quite sensitive to him, especially considering the encounter they'd had earlier, which was still bothering him. "She… yeah. That's her name." he nodded, looking down, staring at his fingers and twiddling his thumbs, every now and then glancing up to the sky, at the stars, awaiting any of the girl's further questions.

"How do you know her?" she asked now, calmly, so as not to seem as if she were trying to dig too deep into it.

"She, uh…" Marshall shrugged, eyes focused on one particular star in the sky, biting his lip, anxiously, as he tried to think back to that day in the wreckage of the war…

_A young Marshall sat, alone, on a piece of plywood, teary-eyed. It was easy to tell that he had been lost, though he didn't exactly know where to go, where he was supposed to be. Where was his mother? Where was _anyone? _There was barely a person in sight, and all you could hear was the destruction of the war brewing in the distance, the sad cries of wounded soldiers and other civilians scattered across the sad, distraught town._

_The small vampire cried in silence, lifting his arm to wipe the tears away on the sleeve of his old, ratted out shirt, only to find a pale, blue-skinned woman in front of him as his vision cleared up, offering a smile to the boy. Her hair was long and white, a small tiara atop her head, and there in her hands was a red, stuffed toy with elongated arms and legs. She lifted it up towards Marshall in offering, nodding to the boy to signal that it was alright for him to take it, which he did, a small smile sprawling out across his face as he did so._

"_Th… thank you," he managed to sputter._

"_You're welcome, boy." The woman smiled back, only thankful that she had managed to brighten up the child's mood, even slightly._

"She was there for me," Marshall pursed his lips, "she was there when my mother wasn't. When nobody was." He sat up now, staring at his hands in his lap, "She's the only person I relied on besides myself," he shrugged, looking over at Marceline, "she wasn't always crazy."

Marceline only gazed at him, sitting up as well. The sound behind his voice… he sounded broken. And that was something she couldn't have guessed judging by his previous actions throughout the day. Then again, there's a certain amount of a person you have to take in before actually deciding you really _know_ them. He'd just seemed so happy, carefree. The look on his face when Ice Queen was pushing him away… she got that, now.

"Does she remember you… at all?"

Marshall shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip, "She doesn't even remember herself." He looked away, exhaling, letting his head hang down and rubbing the back of his neck, "It's alright, really. I mean, by the time she stopped being Simone," Marshall tried to smile, "I was able to take care of myself, anyway, no big deal." He forced out a chuckle, though you could tell that it had been fake.

Marceline looked at him. She felt bad, like she should do something, but what do you say to a person after that? He was playing it off, and she could see through it, easily. Biting her lip, she lifted a hand, thinking maybe she should pat his back or something – what was she supposed to do? Deciding to go by instinct, she leaned over, pulling the boy into a hug, wrapping her arms around him as she knelt above him. Marshall raised his eyebrows, surprised by the action, but smiled, letting his arms snake around her waist and pulling her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be wonderful but if you hate me for not updating for so long that's fine, too.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

_One week ago…_

Jake and Lady were in the library, stacks upon stacks of atlases filled the table between them as they sat across from each other, going through one by one, trying to find some place, _any_ place that seemed even remotely interesting to travel to that they haven't visited before.

"_Man_, I've been to just about _every_ kingdom in Ooo, not one of these places seems interesting enough for our trip!" Jake stretched up and knocked over one of the stacks of books, the clatter of them hitting the floor causing a cluster of noise and alerting Turtle Princess to step out from behind one of the bookshelves and place a finger to her lips.

"_Shh!_"

Jake only frowned, getting off his seat to lean down and pick up the books again, stacking them up on one of his arms, grumbling to himself, "All I wanted to do was plan a nice trip for me and my homies… stupid, thick, dumb books with stupid maps of the same stupid places… stupid…"

"우리는 크리스탈 차원으로 여행 할 수? (_We can travel to the Crystal Dimension?_)" Lady suggested, pushing forward one of the atlases she had been looking through, opened to a page of her homeland, where she had circled a particular area in red marker, indicating where her parents lived.

Sitting up again to place the stack of books back on the table, Jake looked down at the map Lady showed him and a look of discomfort shown on his face. Scrunching his eyebrows, Jake scratched the top of his head, "Ah, I dunno, Lady, that sounds like a trip more suited for you, me, and the kiddos, rather than us and the homies." Sighing, Jake got off his seat again, "I'm gonna go find us s'more map book things. There has to be _one_ super globtastic place we can all go to and have fun! I'm sure of it!"

Scanning through the different bookshelves, denying every single atlas he came across, Jake spotted a glimmer of ice from the corner of his eye in one of the shelves he passed by. "What the…" Figuring it must be some of the junky, messed up fanfiction Ice King wrote, the dog stretched over to check it out. Couldn't hurt to do some fun reading after looking at all those boring maps all day. Finding the ice-engulfed book, Jake removed it from its place on the shelf, and forced it open, breaking the frozen seal upon it. The page revealed to Jake shown a map, of what had at first just seemed to Jake like another map of the land of Ooo, until he looked closer, and saw little figures moving in the page, "Whoa, this book is enchanted!"

Looking behind him, making sure no one else was around or would pass by where he was in the library, Jake dipped a finger into the page, and it went right through! Curious, he stretched his entire arm into the book, reaching for and grabbing whatever he could get a hold of first, retrieving his arm back and pulling out what appeared to be Peppermint Butler, only, _female._

"Unhand me at once!" Peppermint Maiden screeched, swatting her free arm at Jake's face before he dropped her back into the book portal, in which Jake shouted, "_Sorry!_" into before shutting it closed and pushing it away from him, startled at his discovery. But, as it began processing in his mind, a smile crept onto the dog's face. Reaching over for the book again, whose cover was still sheathed in ice, he opened it to the map, an idea flashing into his head.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all whatsoever for, well... over a year. There's so much to catch up on, especially since Bad Little Boy and The Prince Who Wanted Everything aired! I thought you guys deserved some context as to how exactly Jake was able to get everyone to "Aaa" although there is much more to this than I wrote in this chapter. Sorry that it's short! I'll try my best to get a much better, longer chapter in the week before Comic Con, promise!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

"You don't know what happened to _your _human parents either?" Finn asked, eyebrows raised, as he sat on one of the giant gumdrop chairs that Gumball had set up inside his ballroom for the celebration. Fionna only shook her head in return, sitting in the chair next to him, as they both raised their cups to their mouths to take sips of the chocolate milk they'd received earlier. "_Freaky._" Finn shook his head after taking his gulp.

"I mean, the mom and dad that I have- well, _had_, growing up, they were really great people," Fionna nodded, "and I wouldn't have Cake if my real parents kept me, so I guess it was sort of a cool thing that they didn't keep me. Sort of." She took another sip from her cup, before looking around, curiously, "Hey, have you seen Marshall? Or your vampire friend?"

Finn sat up, looking around for a second, as well, then proceeded to slouch again, "I guess they didn't come with us," he shrugged, "I wouldn't worry about it though. They're probably touching lumps or something, or whatever it is that happens after tier eight. We shouldn't bother them." He shook his head, "Marshall's a cool guy, right? Doesn't have evil wizard-y powers or whatevs?"

"He's a vampire, Finn."

"So… no evil wizard-y powers."

"Right."

Finn blinked, then took a sip of his milk again, leaning back, "They're fine."

Fionna smiled slightly, and looked over towards Gumball and Bubblegum in the middle of the ballroom floor, dancing along to MoChro and Lady's dulcimer/viola jam session as they played the instruments above them, in sync, their long body's floating towards the beat of the music.

"_That's my honey._" Cake nudged Jake, pointing up towards the dark creature, a proud smile on her face as she watched her silent boyfriend playing the stringed instrument.

Jake nodded in amusement, his arms crossed as he leaned over and pointed out Lady to her, "That's _my_ honey. Isn't she wonderful? With all her colors and stripes all across the fifteen feet of her-"

"That's enough, boy, I don't need to hear the details of your girly's bod."

Over on the other side of the room, Lumpy Space Princess floated near the hor d'oeuvres table, hugging a bowl of chips to her chest, a dissatisfied look on her face as she watched PB dancing with Gumball, "I mean, it's not like I called DIBS or anything!" she tried to yell aloud, hoping the pair would notice, though they were too busy exchanging looks to acknowledge the lumpy girl's existence. Pouting, LSP grabbed another handful of chips and stuffed it into her mouth, "Whatever, I don't need you _anyway_. You can have him. See if I care!"

"Is something the matter, milady?" a voice rang, directed towards the purple princess.

"Wha- what?" LSP turned to her side, and her eyes glistened at the sight of a new prince, one of purple, lumpy posterior such as herself. He was _beautiful_.

"_Dance with me_." The prince presented his hand towards her, and LSP took it, in a daze as her eyes remained fixated on him as she was led to the dance floor. Lumpy Space Prince flipped a gold coin up towards MoChro, "Play us a slow tune, one of… _romantic _nature."

Following command, the monichromicorn began to play a slower song, Lady waiting a second to listen in before joining in with her viola.

Bubblegum paused for a second to watch, once the music changed, and she looked up at Gumball, sheepishly, "You should know that I don't exactly date. I'm never really gone from my kingdom for this long, actually; I _never_ take vacations or breaks for anything."

PG only smiled, taking the princess's hand once more and guiding her through the song as they started to dance again, "And I respect such noble behavior. My people are quite important to me, as well. But, Princess, I must assure you… someone of your nature could run a kingdom so excellent, I believe it _must_ be able to take care of itself."

"I…" PB scrunched her eyebrows, about to protest, but who was she to doubt her own work? She did, after all, have her banana guards and gumball guardians. Gumball was probably right. She nodded and smiled, "Thank you, really. That does soothe my worries."

_Meanwhile..._

Unlocking his front door, Marshall turned his head towards Marceline, "You sure you wanna stay here? Weren't you the one who said we've only known each other for a few hours?"

Marceline's arms were crossed and she bumped her arm to Marshall's as she shook her head and smiled, lowering her eyes at him, "Chillax, not like we're sharing a bed. Besides, can you _really_ imagine _me _staying in a giant castle made of sugar?" she raised an eyebrow.

Looking up as if he was thinking about the answer, Marshall cocked his head, "I don't know, Marce, doesn't sound _too _far up your alley…" he said with a smirk, which was immediately wiped off his face the second Marceline's fist met his stomach. He hunched over, letting go of the doorknob to hold his stomach, "Alright, I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." Marceline chuckled, floating past him to open the door, going in and flipping on the light switch.

"Who the lump are you?" a voice exclaimed.

Marceline scanned the room, looking around until her eyes landed on a female wizard standing in the doorway of Marshall's kitchen.

"I could ask you the same thing," Marceline felt slightly attacked, as the white haired girl fixated a gaze upon herself. What was her deal? And why was she in Marshall's house?

Marshall, startled by the sound of the familiar voice, immediately forgot about the pain from Marceline's punch and looked inside, then stood up straight.

"Ashley?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day? Whaaaat?<strong>

**I felt bad because I hadn't updated in a long time. Prepare yourself, because I got plenty of this story coming up for you guys! I got loads of free time now that I graduated high school, and I really want to give back to many of you who have followed and reviewed this, waiting for my updates even after a year and a half. I hope you enjoy what I've added on so far!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I... have no excuses for why I always update a really long time after I say I'm going to but yeah I'm sorry even though I'm probably not. Here's the new chapter anyway! I hope you still like it.**

"Who in glob's name is this homewrecking piece of trash you dragged into our house?" Ashley hissed, her eyes glowing red as she hovered over towards the pair at the doorway, "I waited up ALL night for you at home, planning to surprise you, and you bring another woman with you?" The wizard lifted a hand and swung hard so that her palm collided with Marshall's cheek in a loud _**SMACK**_. She turned her back swiftly and buried her face into her hands and proceeded to make loud, wailing, sobbing noises, "I came here for you, and I just… I'm feeling _so_ attacked right now."

Marshall floated down and stood on his feet, raising an eyebrow and leaning back with a hand pressed to his throbbing cheek, offended. _She_ was feeling attacked?! She came here, into _his_ house, under _his_ roof, smacked _his_ cheek, and _she_ was feeling _attacked!?_

"How did you even get in here!? Aren't you supposed to be in jail right now?" Marshall was using his free hand to do an array of hand motions, waving it around in order to get the point across about how flabbergasted he was.

Marshall's history with Ashley was less than complicated. They'd jumped pretty quickly into a relationship, which was very uncharacteristic of the vampire to do. He never jumped into anything without trying to get a feel for the other person and easing into it. It still took a bit of pushing from even Fionna to get him to open up, so when he'd moved in with lady-wizard Ashley after the second date, a lot of people questioned it… though whenever anyone did, Marshall would just brush it off, angrily, and told them to lay off.

When he was with Ashley, he didn't see his friends very much. In fact, Marshall basically fell off the face of the earth. Ashley didn't like his friends, therefore he had to sneak around to see them, but all of his time was basically devoted to her. When they were together, Marshall was the worst version of himself. He was meaner than usual, always snapping at people. His patience was limited. Everything he did, he did it for her. He never seemed to like any of it. Marshall didn't even seem to like himself…

No one could pinpoint exactly why he stayed with her if he was so unhappy. He never really spoke out about his negative feelings, but you could just see it on his face that the boy wasn't happy. He was drained. But he couldn't stay away from the girl. Whenever he tried to leave, there was a force in him that pulled him back to her. He insisted that he needed her, that she was good for him, that she made him better.

It wasn't until one of Gumball's soirees at his castle that Fionna finally called him out on his shit. She'd dragged him there with her -showed up at his house when Ashley wasn't there, had Cake knock him out, and waited for him to awaken in Gumball's bedroom.

When Marshall opened his eyes to see an overwhelming color scheme of pinks, he sat up immediately, only to have his hands bounded by Cake, who stretched out and wrapped her paws around each of his wrists. "What the g-"

"-WE NEED TO TALK!" Fionna popped up in front of his face, nose-to-nose with the vampire.

The closeness of the human being towards him caused a weird repelling feeling inside of him, and Marshall felt himself pulling away against his own will, his thoughts becoming clouded and his vision turning blurry, "Get offa me!" he growled, shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth as he struggled to pull out of Cake's grip and move from Fionna's face. His eyes began to glow green rather than the usual red, and Fionna moved back for a second, but then moved closer.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" The human girl leaned towards him again, examining his face, "You've been acting weird ever since you started dating that demon lady chick! She isn't even nice! I mean, you're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself, but you at least have a moral or two in your system!" Fionna looked into his eyes now, "Where's my best friend?" She stared at him for a moment. Marshall was breathing heavily, refusing to return eye contact. Something inside of him was really fighting to get him out of that room, and his mind wasn't sure why, but he knew he was feeling angry. His eyes began to glow brighter now.

"_Fi…_" he breathed, "_get away…_"


End file.
